Bohemian Rhapsody
Bohemian Rhapsody ist ein Song aus der zweiundzwanzigsten Episode der ersten Staffel, Triumph oder Trauer?, und wird von Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline bei den Regionals gesungen. Während der Performance bekommt Quinn ihr Kind, weshalb sich einige Textzeilen mit ihren Schmerzen vermischen ("let me go/lass mich gehen"). Am Schluss gewinnen Vocal Adrenaline die Regionals. Das Original stammt von Queen aus ihrem vierten Album "A Night at the Opera" aus dem Jahre 1975. Charts Lyrics Vocal Adrenaline: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape from reality Open your eyes look up to the skies and see Jesse: I'm just a poor boy (Vocal Adrenaline: Poor boy) I need no sympathy Vocal Adrenaline: Because I'm easy come, easy go Little high, Little low Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter Vocal Adrenaline: To me Jesse: To me Jesse (mit Vocal Adrenaline): Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away (Mama, oooooh) didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow (Carry on, carry on) As if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama, (mit Vocal Adrenaline Mädchen: oooooh) (Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die (Vocal Adrenaline: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...) I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all Jesse: I see a little silhouetto of a man (mit Vocal Adrenaline: Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?) Vocal Adrenaline: Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Galileo (Jesse: Galileo) Galileo (Jesse: Galileo) (mit Jesse: Galileo Figaro) Vocal Adrenaline: Magnifico-o-o-o Jesse: I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me Vocal Adrenaline: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Jesse: Easy come, easy go Will you let me go Vocal Adrenaline-Jungs: Bismillah! No - we will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Let me go) Will not let you go (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Let me go) Never let you go (Vocal Adrenaline-Mädchen: Let me go) Vocal Adrenaline: O-o-o-o-o No, no, no, no, no, no, no Jesse: Oh mamma mia, mamma mia Vocal Adrenaline: Mamma mia let me go Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me Jesse: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out Just gotta get right outta here... (Vocal Adrenaline: Ooh yeah, ooh yeah) Nothing really matters, anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters, to me Jesse mit Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows Trivia *Die Choreographie war äußerst strapaziös für die Tänzer: einer hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht, einer bekam eine Gehirnerschütterung, eine brach sich ihren Finger, einer ist mit der Steadicam kollidiert und Jonathan Groff wurde während der Proben verletzt, worauf er sich eine fünf Zentimeter lange Narbe vom Stiletto seiner Tanzpartnerin an seinem Biceps zuzog. *Ein Tänzer hebt seine Partnerin auf seine Schultern und schafft es zur letzten Einstellung, bis er auf der rechten Seite zu sehen ist und sie versehentlich fallen lässt. *Jane Lynch nannte die Numme ihre Lieblingsnummer der Serie. *Da Jonathan Groff nicht Klavier spielt, lernte er es für die Episode. *Wie von Rachel in And the winner is... bekanntgegeben, wurde die Performance zum Maßstab aller Showchorwettbewerbe der vergangenen zehn Jahre. **Jesse erzählt in der Folge auch, dass er während der Nummer ganze fünf Kilo verloren hat. *Das ist der zweite Song von Queen, den Vocal Adrenaline in der Serie perormt hat. Der erste war Another One Bites the Dust. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:Solos von Jesse St. James Kategorie:Regionals